True Love
by Bob Honors
Summary: I didn't know where to put this story. I figured I should put it in here because the song is from the Legend of Dragoon. I wrote it in 5 minutes. I hope you like it.


**I had a dream that I could fly**

**I can feel each moment as time goes by**

**We'd never be too far away,**

**You would always be here, I heard you say**

"You promised!" she was running. Faster, faster, faster. But to no avail. He was to far away, and was getting farther. Hot tears were streaming down her face, as she fought to see him in the pouring rain. "Please, don't leave me!!!" But it was too late. He had gone far out of sight. She collapsed, sobbing helpless in the pouring rain...

**I never thought**

**Thought that it would be our last goodbye**

**(Our last goodbye.)**

**I still can dream**

**That one day love will fall out from the sky**

She bolted out of bed. She was wrapped in her blanket and sweating heavily.

"Jabari!!!" She screamed. No answer. She panicked, and then remembered. He had left the other day. She had had nightmares ever since. He had taken a piece of her with him. She stood up. "How could I let this happen? He'll be gone for a long time." The war between the Desdemona and the Benita had called all of the young men to the battle lines.

**Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?**

**(Do you believe?)**

**Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?**

**If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above**

**I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love**

**(Do you still believe?)**

She was worried that he would be killed by the Desdemona, the horrible underground creatures that fought against us for control of the upper parts. She, being a Zhi, had to stay back in the upper parts so she could heal the wounded as they were sent back. However, no Zhi had the power to bring people back from the dead. She feared that Jabari would befall a gruesome fate at the hands of the Desdemona.

**Find a way to bring back yesterday**

**Find a way to love**

**I hope we stay**

**When tomorrow becomes today**

**Love will find a way**

As the days crawled forward, and the number of wounded men shot up, she was beginning to fear more and more. She asked all of her patients about him. Some didn't know anything about him, while some gave her minuscule fragments of information that only whetted her thirst for the truth.

Finally, she received that dreaded news from which she had been so afraid. It had come from his commanding officer while he lay on the healing table:

"He's dead..."

Overwhelmed by tears, she rushed out of the room. She ran away from the little village, her sobbing becoming more violent. She finally stopped under a large tree. She looked up, realizing that this was the place that she and Jabari had met for the first time.

**I'll be waiting for you, in my heart you are the one**

**If I cannot find you, I will look up to the sun**

**(Do you believe, do you believe?)**

**If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above**

**I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love**

A comforting feeling came over her. Looking up into the sky, she felt free and relieved. She could hear his last words; remember the last time they kissed. She closed her eyes. She felt warm arms embrace her. She turned around, startled. She let out a cry of pure bliss, for it was Jabari. He was enveloped by a blinding white light and had a large pair of feathery wings that were slowly closing around her.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, holding her closer. "I'm always with you, remember that. I will never leave your side. Just believe."

**Do you believe?**

**Do you believe?**

**Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?**

**Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?**

**If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above**

**(Do you believe?)**

**I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love**

He left her, standing in the tossing winds. But she wasn't cold, nor was she alone any longer. She knew she was loved.

**Do you believe?**


End file.
